The Last Sinner
by She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne
Summary: Fabian has captured the last sinner, and the other four are in the gatehouse, ecstastic to finding out who it would be. But Patricia, you see, her eyes glowed red in excitement...but stopped when the last sinner stepped out of the sarcophagus. *entry for bs13's love quote contest*


**Hey guys! This is my entry for bs13's love quote contest. bs13 is an amazing writer: so go check her out! This one shot starts where Fabian and Alfie are trying to convince KT who the sinner is in the crypt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or the quotes.**

* * *

_"When you're in love, you can't fall asleep because your reality is finally better than your dreams..."_

_-Dr. Seuss_

* * *

"HE'S LYING KT! HE'S THE SINNER!" Alfie accusingly pointed a crooked finger at Fabian.

Just as Fabian was about to respond, Patricia ran in with a smirk on her face. "Oh KT, Alfie! Fabian..." she greeted them, with less enthusiasm when her eyes arrived at Fabian. She had wanted to be the only sinner from Sibuna after all. "KT, run along now..." Patricia smiled a sickly, evil grin. KT followed her instructions. Her smiled faded as soon as KT had left. "Fabian, take care of Alfie."

"And KT?" Fabian asked evilly, his hands trapping Alfie.

"I'll deal with her..." Patricia responded, with an oh-so-innocent smile on her face. She ran out of the crypt, immediately calling KT's name.

Alfie ran out as quickly as he could, escaping Fabian. Fabian sprinted out of the crypt after him.

"Oh Alfie? Think you can go?" Fabian asked in the most un-Fabian way, chasing after his old friend. They whizzed past Jerome, Fabian stopping at Jerome.

"Why are you chasing Alfie?" Jerome asked curiously.

Fabian grinned. "Nothing. Just a little game we play...tag." Jerome nodded unsurely. "Look, you've always wanted to be in Sibuna, right?"

"Yes..."

"Great! We need someone who's good at...pranks for this...task. We have to go to the gatehouse though. C'mon Jerome, follow me," Fabian said with a grin on his face.

And when Jerome wasn't looking - too busy thinking about Sibuna- Fabian's eyes turned red.

Sinner...red.

* * *

The unsuspecting blond grinned like an ego-maniac in the gatehouse. Jerome had followed Fabian upto the room where sarcophaguses rounded the circle room in the tower. Bookcases filled with egyptology knowledge lined up the walls, the sarcophaguses were covered in the dirty rags, and a desk where Frobisher would study sat messily in the middle.

Fabian glanced at the clock. _11:58. _In two minutes, Jerome's soul would be trapped inside one of the sarcophaguses.

"This is amazing Fabian," Jerome remarked, racing through the papers and books. "Elixir...descendants...tank..." he muttered, breezily reading through the millions of words in the millions of books.

"It is...quite amazing..." Fabian replied in agreement

Jerome nodded. "I can't believe I think books are amazing."

Fabian frowned. "What? Oh the books...right. Amazing..."

"What did you think was amazing if it wasn't the books Stutter Rutter?" Jerome asked in a teasing tone.

"That you're so gullible." And with that, Jerome was stuffed into a sarcophagus, Frobisher stepping out of the shadows and smiling evilly.

His plan was working.

* * *

Patricia rushed into the tower, a fainting KT in her arms. The other sinners, Denby, and Frobisher were already there. Patricia dropped the girl onto the ground dirtily like she was a virus and she didn't wanna catch it, even though it was right in her hands.

"I got the girl for you Frobisher. You know she's a lot like you. Determined..." Patricia said, joining the others. "What's up?"

"Fabian has got our final sinner," Denby replied with an evil grin on her face. Patricia grinned as well, her eyes -as well as the other sinners'- turning red. "We're about to welcome him to our group. Is he ready?" Denby asked Frobisher.

In reply, he smiled back. "Welcome..." Then, a familiar blond face stepped out of the sarcophagus. "Jerome."

And Patricia's eyes stopped glowing.

* * *

Patricia Williamson layed uncomfortably on the red and black sheets on her bed. She twisted and turned uncomfortably on the comfy sheets. She didn't know if she had insomnia, or some other type of slepping disorder; all she knew was that she hadn't slept ever since she had turned into a sinner and that she needed rest. Now. She was a tired girl, waiting for the Egyptian god of sleep, Tutu, to sprinkle his 'sleeping dust' or whatever he used over her.

She had been trying to figure out what it meant: why did her eyes stop glowing when she saw Jerome come out of that sarcophagus? Why did she feel her stomach turn? Why did she become less evil and rude after that? Was Jerome the reason why she had stopped becoming a sinner? Was she even _still _a sinner? Why is it, that when she found out Jerome was gonna be the final sinner, she felt her heart stop?

Patricia grabbed her jounal and a flashlight from her sidetable and brought them under the covers of her bed. In her jounal, she had stored quotes and poems that had affected and helped her in life. Quotes and poems of all different genres that she enjoyed reading over as well. In her case, she needed one about...mystery? Supernatural?

_Mystery creates wonder and wonder is the basis of man's desire to understand -Neil Armstrong_

_The job of the artist is to always deepen the mystery -Francis Bacon_

The quotes went on endlessly, but still none could inspire her. Quotes and poems and several other inspirational speeches were scribbled and doodled all around the journal. Even if she was a sinner, it didn't mean she still couldn't be Patricia.

_If my love were an ocean, there would be no more land._

_If my love were a desert, you would see only sand._

_If my love were a star, at night, only light._

_And if my love could grow wings, I'd be soaring in flight. -Jay Asher._

A beautiful, romantic poem it was. But Patricia didn't think it was what she was looking for. So she read on and on. At least until 4:30am when Mara noticed an odd light coming from under Patricia's sheets. So Mara sleepily got up and pulled up Patricia's covers to see the delusional redhead's face buried in a spiral black and red notebook.

"What on Earth are you doing Patricia?" Mara gasped.

Patricia looked up and shut her book close. "Just go back to sleep Mara!" Mara did as she was told, as she noticed Patricia's usual cranky mood got turned up a bit. Patricia kept reading.

_Love is an endless mystery, for it has nothing else to explain it -Rabindranath Tagore_

She rolled her sinner eyes at that poem. She wasn't in the mood for any sappiness early in the morning. Patricia continued reading. Until she reached the last quote that she had written in her notebook. The words were faint and written in lovely script font using a black faint-tip pen; but they weren't her writing:

_I saw your eyes, and even if I'm a sinner and your eyes didn't glow red, I melted...because I saw your eyes -J.C._

I quickly grabbed a pen from my drawer and scribbled lovesick-ly under the note.

_I saw you, and even if I'm a sinner and you are now too, I stopped being a sinner...because I saw your eyes -P.W._

* * *

**There were a lot of quotes in there! I enjoyed writing this so much and I hope I win that contest! There was an alternate title: I Saw Your Eyes but then it wouldn't make sense if you read the summary so...**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


End file.
